1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to surveillance systems and, particularly, to a surveillance system capable of automatically tracking a moving object and a surveillance method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current surveillance systems typically require manual adjustments to track moving object(s). This is inconvenient.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a surveillance system and a surveillance method thereof, which can overcome the above-mentioned problem.